Londinium, ciudad de la luz
by Keru-chan-sempai
Summary: Tomoyo viaja hasta Londres para participar en un concurso de canto y alli conoce a Hiraguizawa, un joven que hará de su guia turist. y q le hara sentir emociones q nunca creyo poder cnocer... R&R please


**Londinium, ciudad de la luz**

**_Tomoyo salió de la ducha, todavía con su pelo mojado se acercó hasta su escritorio. Entonces vio que alguien más estaba conectado. Abrió el panel del Messenger y vio que se trataba de Sakura. Sonrió e intentó apresurarse como podía a listar sus tareas y a secarse el pelo. Cuando hubo acabado se sentó frente la computadora y cambio a estado "conectado". De inmediato recibió un mensaje de Sakura._**

_/Os quiero muchísimo a todos! No os imagináis cuanto os extrañaré pero os aseguró que llevaré a cada uno de ustedes en mi corazón… ¡¡Os amo/_ _dice:_ Hola

_/Nu puedo creer que esto sea un adiós… ¡Te extrañaré/ dice:_ Hola Tomoyo!

_**Mientras en otra casa, Sakura estaba contenta de encontrar a su amiga conectada. Mañana recién se marchaba a Londres y no se volverían a ver hasta navidades. Sin querer unas lágrimas le saltaron. **_

_/Os quiero muchísimo a todos! No os imagináis cuanto os extrañaré pero os aseguró que llevaré a cada uno de ustedes en mi corazón… ¡¡Os amo/ dice:_ ¿Qué pasa Sakura? Tardas mucho en contestar… ¡algo te pasa! Dímelo…

_**Notando que algo extraño pasaba.**_

_/Nu puedo creer que esto sea un adiós… ¡Te extrañaré/_ dice: No, que va… Es solo que me cuesta escribir…

_**Sakura todavía se sorprendía de cómo su amiga la conocía tan bien, y no era para menos, eran amigas desde primaria.**_

_/Os quiero muchísimo a todos! No os imagináis cuanto os extrañaré pero os aseguró que llevaré a cada uno de ustedes en mi corazón… ¡¡Os amo/ dice: _Voy a cambiar mi nick…

_/Nu puedo creer que esto sea un adiós… ¡Te extrañaré/_ dice: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

_**Sonriendo Tomoyo respondió.**_

_/Te quiero mucho amiga/ dice_: …

_**Sakura también sonrió.**_

_/Nu puedo creer que esto sea un adiós… ¡Te extrañaré/ dice: …_

_**Y cambió su nick también.**_

_/Pues yo a ti no antipática/ dice: …_

_/Te quiero mucho amiga/ dice_: Jajajajajajaja Que mala eres Sakura…

_/Pues yo a ti no antipática/ dice: _¿Tú crees? –y sonriendo agregó- Gracias…

_/Te quiero mucho amiga/_ dice: ¿Sakura?

_/Pues yo a ti no antipática/ dice: _Eres muy importante para mi Tomoyo… Te extrañaré muchísimo. Gracias por: todos estos años de felicidad, por ser mi amiga y por siempre apoyarme… Eres un sol, el sol que alumbra mi vida.

_**A Tomoyo ya le saltaban las lágrimas.**_

_/Te quiero mucho amiga/_ dice: Sakura… No te pongas triste… Esto no es un adiós… es un hasta pronto.

_/Pues yo a ti no antipática/ dice_: ¿Vendrás a cenar?

_/Te quiero mucho amiga/_ dice: Por supuesto…

_/Pues yo a ti no antipática/ dice: _Te espero…

_**Tomoyo ya iba a desconectar cuando recibe otro mensaje de Sakura.**_

_/Pues yo a ti no antipática/ dice: _Que tengas mucha suerte en el concurso... Se que vas a ganar.

"Gracias Sakura…" pensó Tomoyo mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido.

-/-/- FLASH BACK -/-/-

_Tomoyo vio como su madre irrumpía frenéticamente en su recámara. Cuando encontró a su hija sentada en la cama leyendo un libro fue corriendo a abrazarla._

_-Madre… ¿pasa algo?_

_-¡¡¡Tomoyo! –Abrazándola aún más- ¡No te lo vas a creer! Hemos recibido una invitación especial para que participes en el concurso internacional que se celebrará el próximo mes en Londres!_

_Confundida-¿En Londres?_

_-¿No es genial? –no dejándole reprochar- ¡¡Estoy tan contenta! ¿No lo comprendes Tomoyo? –al ver la inquietud reflejada en el rostro de su hija- …Esta es tu oportunidad, cariño. Es la hora de que miles de personas vean tu espléndida luz… -sonrojando a la joven- …Y esa voz tan hermosa que tienes no se puede desaprovechar… Sabes que, nada me hubiera hecho más feliz que trabajaras conmigo en la empresa pero se que este es tu sueño… Te quiero Tomoyo y por eso haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para verte feliz… Se que no estás segura –viendo que Tomoyo estaba algo confusa con tanta información y tan de repente- pero tampoco voy a permitir que por pequeñas dudas se venga abajo todo el trabajo que has estado haciendo –levantando el mentón de la chica y haciendo que la mirase- Se que debe ser difícil para ti separarte de tus amigos y de mi pero… por favor Tomoyo, piénsalo bien, esta oportunidad es de una en cien mil… Hazme caso –Tomoyo abrazó a Sonomi-_

_-Tienes razón madre… además, para navidad ya habré regresado, no?_

_No tan seguro- Bueno… ¡Claro! Jem jem…_

_Riendo- Y si eso no es posible siempre cabe la posibilidad de que vengáis vosotros a visitarme…_

_-Esa idea es más lógica…_

_Ambas se abrazaron nuevamente._

-/-/- FIN FLASH BACK -/-/-

_**Tomoyo regresó a la realidad justo cuando llamaron a la puerta. **_

-Señorita… -era la doncella.

_**Tomoyo cogió su maleta y su abrigo y dejándolos en el piso abrió la puerta.**_

-Rina –saludó Tomoyo una vez vio a la joven. Esta miró la maleta y la cogió- Oh! No te molestes…

-Es mi trabajo señorita… -sonrió. Tomoyo también aunque estaba algo incómoda, a la mañana siguiente dejaría Japón. Allí tendría que hacerlo todo por ella misma, no es que le molestara, pero en casa nunca le dejaban hacer sus tareas, ni ahora que solo faltaban unas horas para irse- Todo irá bien señorita… -viendo la preocupación de la joven- Su mamá me ha comentado que la llamará todos los días y que le mandaré dinero regularmente…

Escandalizada- ¿Dinero? Oh no! Por favor… ¿Cómo va a mandarme dinero?

-Dice que, de eso se encargará un conocido suyo… Hace apenas unos días se lo mandó y él se encargará de dártelo a ti cada cierto período…

-¿Es de confianza?

-Por supuesto. El señor Hiraguizawa trabajó para la señora tiempo atrás…

-Ah Entonces debe ser muy mayor… Así me sentiré mejor. No me gustaría tener que lidiar con inexpertos… Pero dile a mi madre que solo veré a Hiraguizawa para que me traiga noticias, no quiero que me traiga dinero… me sentiría muy mal.

-No creo que Lady Sonomi me deje comentárselo… -Tomoyo imaginó a su madre escandalizada y a la pobre joven intentando explicarse-

Cogiendo su bolso- No te preocupes Rina… yo le diré

Observándola- ¿Va a salir señorita?

Volteando a ver a la chica- Sí Rina, voy a ver a Sakura…

-¿Va a dormir allí?

Pensando la posibilidad- Bueno… Sakura no me ha comentado nada. De todas formas mañana tengo que levantarme temprano…

Sonriendo- Entonces le tendré preparadas unas aguas… -refiriéndose al baño- ¿de rosas?

Riendo- Ya sabe que es mi madre la que le gustan las fragancias… yo me valgo en que esté bien calentita…

-Como quiera señorita… -yéndose-

--

A la mañana siguiente…

Tomoyo ya contaba con 18 años, pero en toda esa edad nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de abandonar Tomoeda. Sabía que el pueblo no daba muchos recursos y que tarde o temprano tendría que irse, pero sus planes no llegaban hasta el extremo de tener que abandonar Japón…

Observó por última vez a su madre, quien la saludaba desde la zona de despegue. A su lado se encontraba Sakura quien sonreía a su amiga, aunque en sus ojos se pudiera detonar cierto dejo de tristeza. Los demás tuvieron que quedarse dentro del aeropuerto y conformarse con observar por los ventanales como el avión iba a despegar en pocos minutos, cuando todos terminaran de entrar.

Tomoyo también sonrió y entró al avión. Se sentó y los volvió a saludar desde su sitio, solo su madre y Sakura la podían ver vagamente aunque no descartaba que los otros estuvieran forzando su vista para verla o señalando algún punto erróneo y diciendo "allí está. Allí está!" aunque tan siquiera pudieran verla.

Por fin el avión despegó y con él Tomoyo. Sonomi parecía tan abatida que en cualquier momento iba a caer rendida pero se consolaba con saber que su hija sería feliz allá en Londres y que fue ella misma la que la animó a irse. La mujer observó a su lado a Sakura y vio como esta lloraba en silencio. La cogió de la mano y le indicó que ya debían irse. Sakura asintió mientras observaba de nuevo aquel avión en el cielo, ya hasta tal punto que solo se veía un puntito en la distancia. En ese momento todos sus recuerdos se dispararon: cuando conoció a Tomoyo, en la escuela, cuando descubrieron que eran primas, todas las tardes que pasaban juntas charlando, cuando ella le contaba como le iba con Li, la fiesta en honor a su amiga y por último la despedida. Aquella despedida que quedaría grabada en su memoria hasta el final de sus días…

--

Día de llegada; 3 de Agosto, pasada la noche

**_Al salir del aeropuerto Tomoyo cogió un taxi y se encaminó hasta el hotel. Una vez llegaron la chica recogió su equipaje del maletero y cuando ya estaba en la puerta del hotel un hombre le indica que él se lo llevara hasta su habitación. Esta sonríe amablemente y observa el hotel impresionada. Era un hotel grandísimo y lleno de decoraciones a todo lujo, una gran lámpara de piedras preciosas colgada del techo, todos los empleados iban uniformados y cumplían sus tareas encantados. Tomoyo iba vestida con un elegante conjunto de falda y traje color beige. Cuando se quitaba sus guantes, del mismo color que su vestido, oye que alguien la llama._**

-¿Es usted Lady Daidouji?

_**Tomoyo se quedó impresionada. Era un joven de unos veinte años, muy atractivo y galan. Era moreno y tenía los ojos azules. Su mirada era enigmática pero estaba cubierta por sus anteojos.**_

-Este… sí, soy yo.

El chico sonríe- Soy Hiraguizawa, su madre debe de haberle hablado de mí…

-Oh, por supuesto –todavía no saliendo de su asombro pero aparentando normalidad-

Todavía sonriendo (y tenía una sonrisa realmente encantadora)- Ok, desde ahora seré su guía turístico

-¿Perdone?

-Para eso me ha contratado la señora Daidouji. Tome, esto es algo de lo que me ha dado. Estoy en la habitación contigua, si necesita algo solo tiene que llamarme… Que descanse –Y entró en su habitación.

**_Eso si que había sido extraño. Miró su mano y vio aturdida de que se trataba: dinero… Suspiró y entró en su habitación. Seguro que aquel chico había pensado que era una chica mimada y atemorizada… ¿Por qué razón tendría que llamarle en plena noche?. Se apresuró a colocarse el pijama y lavarse los dientes y se metió en la cama. Necesitaba descanso después de un día tan ajetreado. Dormir un rato no le vendría mal…_**

--

7:00h de la mañana

-Señorita Daidouji… -llamó por tercera vez a la puerta. Hiragizawa observaba inquieto como nadie respondía- ¿Se habrá quedado dormida?

-Buenos días –el chico se giró sobresaltado- Oh disculpe… ¿Le he asustado?

-¿Está levantada tan temprano?

Tomoyo con una frigo de café en las manos y dos tazas- Fui al restaurante a por un par… -enseñándoselo- ¿Quiere? –Hiragizawa asintió algo confuso- Perfecto! –caminando al interior- Me han dicho en recepción que las otras chicas todavía no se han levantado y que la presentación del concurso es dentro de dos horas…

-Sí, pensé que querría ver la ciudad así que iba a despertarla…

Sonriendo- Ah, ya veo… -sirviendo el café- ¿Cómo lo quiere?

-Un café del tiempo está bien…

-¿Un que?

Sonriendo- Es un café normal pero te lo sirven en una copa y trae también cubitos…

-Ah! Ya veo… En Japón los llamamos de otra forma… En el bar habrá, supongo –caminando hacia el bar (el minibar que hay en las habitaciones de los hoteles de lujo) y sacando un par de copas- Voy a tomar yo lo mismo…

-Entonces yo voy a comprar unos aperitivos… -saliendo-

Tomoyo asintió y caminó hacia el escritorio. Abrió su ordenador portátil y se conectó. Allí estaba Sakura.

_/Te quiero mucho/ dice_: Hola Sakura

_/Y yo a ti/ dice_: Hola Tomoyo!

_/Te quiero mucho/ dice_: ¿Ahora si me quieres? Jeje

_/Y yo a ti/ dice_: Por supuesto jaja

_/Te quiero mucho/_ _dice_: Tengo algo que contarte…

_/Y yo a ti/ dice: _¿Ah si? ¿Y que es?

**_Tomoyo ya estaba escribiendo la contestación cuando ve que se abre la puerta y que entra Hiragizawa. De inmediato borra todo el mensaje y ríe un poco nerviosa, aunque él no la oía._**

El chico mira la pantalla pensativo y pregunta:- ¿Tu novio?

Confundida- ¿Eh? –Comprendiendo que lo preguntaba por su nick- Mi prima

-Ah, debe echarla de menos… digo, a su prima.

-Sí. –observa como Eriol preparaba la mesa para almorzar-

_/Te quiero mucho/ dice_: Bueno, ya tengo que irme, nos vemos.

_/Y yo a ti/ dice_: ¡¿YA!

_/Te quiero mucho/ dice_: Lo siento, Sakura. Te contaré en otra ocasión "eso" –al ver que Eriol ya volvía a estar a su lado-

_/Y yo a ti/ dice_: Oh, vale. Nos vemos.

_/Te quiero mucho/ dice:_ Adiós Sakura. Te quiero.

_**Y así ambas se desconectan. **_

_**La comida estaba deliciosa y no podía negar que la presencia del joven era agradable pero se sentía algo inquieta, no le gustaba estar lejos de su casa. De un momento a otro Hiragizawa se levantó.**_

-Bueno… ¿Preparada para un tour?

--

-¿Qué vamos a ir a visitar? –Preguntó curiosa-

Mirando su reloj- Pues… el caso es que hemos perdido mucho tiempo y solo queda poco más de una hora para regresar…

-¿Y donde me aconsejas ir? –sonriendo. A Eriol le incomodaba ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír tanto?- ¿Hiraguizawa?

-Eyyy Sí, ¿Qué tal si vamos a Harrods?

-¿A Harrods? ¿No es un centro comercial?

Sonriendo- Es mucho más que eso… Aquí Harrods es como una leyenda. Son unos grandes almacenes que están situados en Brompton road, una calle del barrio de Knightsbridge, en pleno centro de la ciudad de Londres y muchas veces es difícil acceder. Este centro comercial tiene una superficie de alrededor de 20.000 m² repartidos en cinco plantas. Su lema es _Omnia Omnibus Ubique_ "Todo para todo el mundo en todas partes". El actual propietario de los almacenes es el magnate egipcio Mohamed Al-Fayed –Mirándola- Pero supongo que eso a usted no le interesa… -Tomoyo negó con su rostro-

-Si me interesa… -Hiraguizawa sonrió-

-Pues bien… La estación de metro más próxima a la tienda es Knightsbridge, pasaremos por allí.

Algo azorada- De acuerdo…

_**Cuando llegaron Tomoyo se impresionó de la inmensidad de aquel centro. Era tan grande que podrías estar dos días y no haber recorrido la mitad de él… **_

-Esto es… fantástico.

-¿En Japón no tenéis centros como estos?

-Ni en comparación!

Sonriendo- Entonces eres alguien con suerte

Viendo unos pendientes de oro en un escaparate- ¡Que bonito! Le compraré un par a mi madre… -viendo otros: eran verdes y de tiras, tenían perlas incrustadas- Oh! Y este será para Sakura! Hará tan buen juego con sus ojos!

Con una gota en la cabeza- ¿Y tu no te compras nada?

Señalándose a su misma- ¿Yo? –Viendo el escaparate con frustración y no encontrando nada-

-¿Qué tal este? –señalando unos-

No muy confiada- No… Este no va conmigo… Pero me gusta ¡Será para Rika entonces! –Mirando con ferocidad- Y también tiene que haber para Chiharu, Naoko y… ¡Ah! Y también para los chicos! ¿Qué le compro a Li? ¿Y a Yamasaki?

Haciendo señas con las manos- Tranquila, tranquila… Si quieres volvemos otro día ehhh

Dudando- ¿En serio? Entonces con estos tres ya está… -sonriendo- Así tendré tiempo de observar con más detenimiento los otros regalos…

Riendo- Veo que tienes muchos amigos…

-Ellos son… como mi familia. –yendo hacia la cajera y pagándole. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que había entre sus billetes- Esto es tuyo

Observando lo que la joven le había dado- ¿Cómo? Pero si esto es lo que me dio tu madre para…

Negando- Ya le dije que no lo quería. Se que es una cabezota pero yo también puedo serlo cuando me lo propongo… No voy a aceptar su dinero.

-Pero yo tampoco puedo quedármelo…

-Entonces devuélvaselo a mi madre cuando os veáis… -no prestándole más atención a ese tema- Y dime… ¿Cuándo se construyó?

-¿El que? ¿Harrods? Harrods tuvo sus orígenes en el East End. Pero cuando verdaderamente nació fue en el 1849, cuando fue trasladada desde Stepney. Sin embargo no fue hasta el 6 de Diciembre de 1883 debido al incendio que destruyó los almacenes que dio la oportunidad de reconstruirlo y éste creció en fama. Los almacenes fueron pasando de dueño hasta 1985 cuando los hermanos Al-Fayed lo compraron por 615 millones de libras, desde entonces el espacio de ventas ha sido ampliado para incluir las que antes eran zonas para el personal y el almacenamiento, en el sótano y los pisos superiores.

Observando a su alrededor- ¿Lo compraron por tantísimo dinero?

-Puede que en ese entonces fuera mucho, pero en estos años no solo recuperaron todo ese dinero sino que han doblado la suma que acordaron.

-Pues sí… ¿Y sería rentable comprarlo ahora?

Burlándose (más bien descojonándose)- ¿Piensa comprarlo señorita Daidouji?

Como si no hubiera escuchado nada- Vamos…

--

-Waaaa estoy cansada –Tomoyo se desperezó y se tumbó en su cama. Iba a quedarse dormida cuando escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Eran las nueve menos cuarto lo que quería decir que ya hacía rato que debería estar preparada para salir, pero el caso es que se divirtieron tanto en Harrods que el tiempo pasó volando y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era tarde. Se levantó hacia la cama y abrió la puerta: era una muchacha vestida con el uniforme del hotel.

-Vengo a avisarle que el Señor Dickinson les espera a todas en el auditorio

-Muchas gracias… -Tomoyo cerró la puerta tras de si y se abrió paso hacia el área indicada. Suspiró mientras recordaba la increíble mañana que había pasado junto aquel tipo… Hiraguizawa.

--

-Muy bien chicas… -informó el señor impresionado por las voces que allí se escuchaban. Todas juntas hacían coro y aquello parecía una música celestial, con voces suaves y bien cuidadas, expertas- Estoy realmente impresionado… -aplaudió- el nivel es muy alto. Será difícil elegir… -y es que, del centenar de chicas que allí se había presentado solo quedarían tres. Y además era algo muy difícil combatir contra alguien que tiene tu mismo nivel o incluso te supera, y eso era lo bueno, era una forma de superarse a si misma. Al salir Tomoyo vio que Eriol le esperaba, recargado en el umbral. La miraba sonriente.

-Me has impresionado

Sonrojada- Vamos, si apenas se me escuchaba.

Negando- Sería difícil no escucharte

-¿A… a que te refieres?

-Pues que tu voz sobresale al resto… -explicó mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante- …tienes una agudeza y un estilo además que hace que tu voz se torne dulce… Además, tu voz es muy hermosa.

-Nunca… me habían dicho algo así

-Eso es porque nunca has participado en una competición de este estilo. En Japón seguramente participabas en concursos que solo recogían los de tu mismo país, no salías del ambiente. En todo el mundo hay millones de chicas que como tu se les da bien cantar, tienen voces preciosas, y algunas de ellas no han tenido la oportunidad de participar en este gran concurso… y eso no quiere decir que sean peores. Lo que te vengo a decir es que aquí obtendrás mucha competencia pero no depende solo de ti.

-Pero… lo que me vienes diciendo es que solo sobresalgo porque la competencia podría ser mejor: es decir, que hay muchas chicas mucho mejores que todas nosotras pero no participan. Y que yo, según tu sobresalgo, pero eso no quiere decir que sea muy buena porque en realidad no participo en una competición contra las mejores…

-Sí y no. Es cierto que quien gane este concurso tendrá mucha competencia con otras cantantes que aquí no han participado pero eso no es exclusivamente para ti. Lo que te he intentado decir es que, la competición es buena pero no la mejor. Y tú tienes una voz preciosa, incluso superior que muchas de esas chicas. Y que, sí, habrá mucha competencia el día de mañana pero yo creo que la podrás superar…

-Solo me has escuchado en coro… no sabes como me desenvuelvo en solo o en un dueto o incluso en un musical… Ahora yo he cantado con muchísima gente, una se siente segura porque no eres la única que está cantando pero cuando ves todas las miradas, toda la atención puesta en uno mismo la cosa ya cambia…

-¿Me estás diciendo que en realidad estabas allí?

-¿Cómo?

Sonriendo- La forma en la que cantabas, tus gestos, tu vocalización; era como si no estuvieras en ese plano, como si nada de lo que te rodeaba existiera en realidad, como si intentaras que la voz te saliese del alma… Como si, cantar fuera todo tu mundo…

-Gran percepción para un simple guía turístico…

Riendo- No soy un simple guía turístico… -alejándose y dejando en el misterio a Tomoyo quien tardó unos segundos en reaccionar-

-¿Entonces? ¿Ahora es cuando me vas a decir que tienes un gran secreto? –Bromeando- ¿Un pasado oculto tal vez?

-¡Para nada! –acomodándose en un silla mientras pedía el menú a un camarero- Ahora es cuando te voy a decir que uno no sabe todo de una persona con solo mirarlo o saber en que trabaja… Cada persona tiene un misterio que lo envuelve.

-¿Un misterio? ¡Yo no tengo un misterio!

Sonriendo- No ese tipo de misterio… La gente que ha vivido contigo toda tu vida te conoce… Pero ahora tu te vas a vivir a otro lugar, o simplemente alguien te ve caminando por la calle… para esa persona eres un total misterio.

-Claro, eso es porque no me conoce. Uno no puede saber nada de una persona si tan siquiera han hablado…

-Entonces me estás dando la razón… Yo no escondo un secreto, ni ningún misterio, ni tengo ningún pasado oculto… -se inclinó hacia ella de modo que sus cuerpos se quedaron a pocos centímetros- Es simplemente que… no me conoces. –separándose y sin percatarse del rubor que habían cubierto las mejillas de la joven- Igual que tu, para mi, puedes resultar un misterio…

--

-Te digo que no…

**_Tomoyo sostenía el auricular pegado a la oreja mientras entablaba una conversación con su amiga Sakura. Habían abocado diferentes temas hasta que concluyó con la misteriosa relación tu a tu que mantenían Tomoyo y Hiragizawa._**

-Entonces… ¿No te gusta?

La cara de Tomoyo pasó por los mil colores antes de contestar rápidamente- ¡¡No!

-Ah… Es un alivio porque no creo que os volváis a ver…

-Gracias, eso a sido de gran ayuda…

-Pero, creí que decías…

-Ay! Pero que tarde…

-Eh Espera! ¿Acaso dije algo?

-Ehh Sakura, me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde. ¡Nos vemos! –al colgar Tomoyo suspiró. Era verdad.

--

Al cabo de 28 días…

31 Agosto

**_Como cada mañana Tomoyo se despertó inquieta. Desde hacía unas noches le asaltaban pesadillas horribles. Y como cada mañana llamaron a la puerta. Tomoyo se levantó dándose cuenta de que había cerrado el pestillo y de que las llaves no servían para nada. Durante la noche se había despertado miles de veces creyendo oír ruidos en los pasillos así que se levantó y cerró bien la puerta, ahora se sentía demasiado cansada como para ir a abrirla. Antes de abrir caminó hacia el baño para coger unas pastillas notando que no estaría viva en todo el día si no tomaba unas. Se sintió desesperada al no encontrarlas. Entonces chocó contra la realidad. Allí enfrente suyo, en el espejo, su reflejo no era la imagen de la joven hermosa que siempre había sido. Tenía el rostro contorsionado y unas horribles ojeras bajo los ojos. Más que nunca deseó tener esas malditas pastillas a mano. Caminó fuera de nuevo y abrió. Por un momento ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo Hiragizawa reaccionó y entró. No podía creer que aquella chica era la joven Tomoyo, aquella hermosa muchacha. Sin pedir explicaciones y sin importarle como el sujeto la miraba sin saber que hacer volvió al baño y buscó desesperada el objeto de su deseo. Cuando ya casi había echado abajo todo lo que tocaba a su paso y sin darse cuenta Hiragizawa la miraba de soslayo apoyado en el alfeizar._**

-¿Buscas esto? –preguntó con una cajita en las manos. Tomoyo tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo se abalanzó contra él y cuando ya casi la cogía este la apartó de sus manos. La miraba severamente. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que ambos estaban.

-¡¡Dámelo! –suplicaba mientras intentaba arrebatárselo- Dámelo por favor Eriol… -tal vez fue la súplica o tal vez la forma en la que dijo su nombre pero hizo que se desconcentrara y que Tomoyo le arrebatase el frasquito. Cuando se dio cuenta Tomoyo ya lo abría y cogía un par de pastillas. Cuando ya se lo llevaba a la boca Eriol se las arrebató- ¡¿Qué haces!

-¡¡NO! ¡¿Qué haces TU! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca! –ya no aguantaba más, no podía ver como Tomoyo arrojaba su vida por la borda por una locura. Una locura que podía acabar con su vida- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? ¡Y ayer tomaste esto! ¡Y anteayer! ¿Qué pretendes!

-¡déjame! ¡Yo hago con mi vida lo que me venga en gana! –Eriol se sorprendió por la brusquedad de la dama. Pero más que nada le hirió aquel desplante. Tomoyo lo miró arrepentida- Lo siento… perdóname… yo… últimamente no duermo mucho…

Yéndose- No importa "Señorita". Vendré cuando… -arrojándole las pastillas a la cama- …termine de destrozar su vida.

**_Tomoyo se sobresaltó cuando Eriol cerró la puerta de un portazo pero no hizo nada. Miró las pastillas y las tomó en sus manos por un momento. Después hizo un gruñido y las arrojó contra la pared haciendo que esta se partiera y cayera todo su interior, repartido por el suelo. Se echó en la cama destrozada. Eriol nunca le perdonaría su comportamiento y como le había gritado. _**

--

**_Aquella noche Eriol la había invitado a cenar. Cuando en la tarde lo vio pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Después de estar evitándole toda la mañana él la encontró en la piscina._**

--FLASH BACK—

_Tomoyo en ese momento salía del agua. Miró el trampolín moviéndose peligrosamente cuando un par de chicos saltaron de él. En ese momento se sintió como una niña que quería sentir la libertad de actuar como desea. Era difícil de explicar pero de niña siempre se había sentido atada a las circunstancias. En casa siempre se sentía en la obligación de hacerle compañía a su madre. No era como si le desagradara pero ella era madura y Tomoyo todavía no sabía de que tamaño estaba hecho el mundo. Recordaba como su madre le platicaba sobre un mundo que ella nunca podía imaginar. Su madre siempre la trataba como si fuera alguien invaluable, alguien que entendía cada concepto, cada sentir. Y a veces se sentía mal, cuando no podía alcanzar lo que su madre deseaba para ella. Entonces se prometía que iba a mejorar en esto y en lo otro. Y sin darse cuenta se pasaba las noches en vela diseñando vestidos para Sakura, cosiéndolos, componiendo canciones que en la mañana tocaba en su piano y las cantaba melodiosamente, de una forma que su madre se sentía como de ensueño. Tomoyo, a su temprana edad, ya sabía hacer miles de tareas diferentes. También filmaba, retocaba y vestía a Sakura. Ella siempre había sido su mejor amiga. Solían salir juntas por la tarde (pues por la mañana estaba con su madre) y junto a Li hacían miles de cosas diferentes. Se divertían platicando y riendo hasta que se hacía de noche y tenían que regresar a casa. Era feliz. Ahora… ya no sabía muy bien como controlar todo lo que se avecinaba. Ya no era esa niña que superaba todos los obstáculos. Era una mujer que había perdido esa inocencia. Era una mujer que sufría en soledad. Y eso era lo que más temía: estar sola. Y era eso, precisamente, lo que soñaba cada día. Y era eso con lo que despertaba cada mañana empapada de sudor: la soledad, el vacío, la nada…_

_Alguien tocó su hombro. Posó una mano sobre su pecho sintiendo la tibieza recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sintiendo que toda la oscuridad terminaba en una pequeña luz en la que se abría paso. Se volteó. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se posaban sobre sus ojos sin darse cuenta. _

_-Eriol… -no podía creerlo, no podía creer que él estaba allí._

_En ese momento Eriol se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y con las yemas de sus dedos apartó unas cuantas lagrimitas cuidadosamente. Tomoyo creía soñar._

_-Daidouji… ¿sucede algo? –por alguna razón sentía que no podía llamarle por su nombre. Como si si lo hiciera sucedería algo que no podría explicar-_

_-No… -girándose de nuevo, evitando mirarle._

_-Yo… este… disculpe mi comportamiento de esta mañana… Quisiera pagárselo de algún modo._

_-¿Por qué se disculpa? –preguntó friamente-_

_Acongojado- Déjeme pagárselo… esta noche… la invito a cenar_

_Sin creérselo- ¿A… cenar?_

_Besando su mano- Por supuesto…_

_-Pero…_

_-Prométame por favor que no tomara más pastillas… _

_-Pensé que no le importaba. Está disculpándose por ello ¿no? Ya no debe importarle._

_-Me disculpo por haberle gritado… -sorprendiéndola- No por lo que hice_

_Al cabo de unos instantes de silencio Tomoyo descubrió- NO las tome_

_Sorprendido- ¿Cómo?_

_-Dije que NO las tomé. Las eché a la basura._

_-¿En serio?_

_Bajando la mirada- Sin embargo… no creo poder volver a hacerlo_

_-No, no… Está bien así. Ya has dado el primer paso…_

_-No lo entiendes… -dejándose de formalidades- Yo… no… -no encontrando las palabras- ¡Yo me siento confundida!_

_-No debes estar confusa…_

_Tomándolo por el brazo- ¡Ayúdame Eriol! –saltándole de nuevo las lágrimas- ¡Ayúdame!_

--FIN FLASH BACK—

Tomoyo terminaba de arreglarse. Llevaba un elegante vestido rojo con un ligero escote, no muy atrevido pues se sentiría avergonzada. Sabía que Eriol no se lo mencionaría, aparte de que era un caballero no creía que Tomoyo le interesara de ninguna forma, ni tampoco que él la invitara por otra razón que no fuese la lástima. Quería ayudarla, si, pero Tomoyo no parecía quererse ayudar.

Mientras en otra parte Eriol se ajustaba la corbata frente al espejo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella súplica. No podía dejar de pensar en ella…

Tocaron las doce y se apresuró a llegar al restaurante.

--

**_Cuando Tomoyo llegó creyó que el tiempo se paraba por instantes. Se veía tan radiante que creía no poder respirar. Se levantó tan pronto como pudo de la mesa para dos y le ofreció sentarse. Tomoyo iba con un vestido rojo precioso que se estilizaba con su hermosa figura. Traía una gargantilla de pequeñas perlitas que hacían juego con sus pendientes. Su pelo lo llevaba semirecogido. Muchas mechitas le caían y estas a excepción del resto eran rizadas. Tomoyo debía haberse pasado el resto de la tarde para poder hacerse ese tocado. Pero lo que no dudó era que, Tomoyo se vería radiante, con o sin ese vestido…_**

_**Un sonrojo le subió por todo al rostro al terminar de pensar aquella frase. La verdad es que no lo había dicho en ese sentido pero no pudo evitar imaginarlo cuando lo pensó.**_

-Gracias… -profetizó al sentarse. Él así también lo hizo. Hubo un instante de silencio. Eriol iba muy arreglado, eso le tranquilizó, no quería encontrarse con que ella era la única que se había mudado. Además eso sería como… ¿pensar que era una cita?

Se sonrojó.

-Gracias por haber venido… -acto seguido pidió el menú- ¿Qué quieres cenar?

-Yo pues… -ojeando la lista y no muy convencida- No se… ¿Marisco?

-Yo emperador –el camarero se marchó una vez lo apuntó- Te ves muy linda…

Sonrosada- Gracias. Tu… -costando decirlo- también te ves bien

Sonriendo- Ey pero… No tienes que ser amable! Porque te lo haya dicho…

-No, no… Es de verdad

Tomándole de la mano- Me alegra…

**Son tus besos sagrados  
y la magia en tu voz  
fantasías creadas  
por mi corazón**

**Las estrellas te miran  
te quieren tocar  
como brisa suave  
a la orilla del mar**

La música empezó a sonar. Las luces se apagaron y todos empezaron a encender las velas de la mesa. Tomoyo se deshizo del agarre y las encendió así como pudo. La luz de la vela iluminaba sus caras. Tomoyo se sentía volar.

**Mil noches en vela  
como luna llena  
larga carretera  
que me lleva a ella  
es el sueño que quiero alcanzar  
algún día poderte abrazar**

"Y siento que te quiero pero que no puedo. Quisiera estar a tu lado pero no es lo que debo".

**Siento que mi alma no puede vivir  
cuando tu no estas cerca de mi  
solo puedo decírtelo así  
eres tu quien me hace feliz**

Eriol levantó una mano mirando fijamente a Tomoyo, le rozó la mejilla delicadamente. Tomoyo quería sentir, quería abrazarlo, decirle lo que sentía. Pero había algo que la paraba. No… no debía.

**Ha llegado el momento  
ya no hay que esperar mas  
necesito sentirte  
y poder respirar**

**Cada vez que te veo  
el alma se me va  
luchare por tu amor  
te cuidare hasta el final**

Se acercó más a ella hasta que sus respiraciones quedaron unidas. La miró. Pero ella no decía nada, solo lo miraba suplicante. Finalmente cerró los ojos y ambos disfrutaron de aquel beso…

**Mil noches en vela  
como luna llena  
larga carretera  
que me lleva a ella  
es el sueño que quiero alcanzar  
algun dia poderte abrazar**

**Siento que mi alma no puede vivir  
cuando tu no estas cerca de mi  
solo puedo decirtelo asi  
eres tu quien me hace feliz**

Se separaron. Tomoyo creía que era un sueño. ¿Eriol la había besado?.

El chico cogió de nuevo su mano y la besó. Los bellos se le erizaron. Sin embargo él todavía no creía lo que estaba haciendo. Solo sabía que la quería, que la deseaba, y que quería cuidarla y arroparla junto a sí para amarla el resto de sus días. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente cuando la veía. Y esa mañana lo comprendió, por un momento se quiso morir, al verla en tales condiciones… al verla sufrir.

Volvió a acercarse pero esta vez rozó su barbilla y le sonrió. Luego con la otra mano tocó su oreja y de allí sacó una rosa.

-tachán –los ojos de ella brillaron con intensidad mientras cogía en sus manos las de Eriol y ambos sostenían la flor.

**Siento que mi alma no puede vivir  
cuando tu no estas cerca de mi  
solo puedo decírtelo así  
eres tu quien me hace feliz**

**siento, siento, siento que mi alma**

Eriol la miró con ternura y ella se perdió en sus ojos. Mantuvieron el silencio. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus miradas la una en la otra. Tomoyo era frágil y hermosa pero al mismo tiempo fuerte e inteligente. Adoraba todo de ella. De lo más bueno hasta… lo menos bueno, porque ella era perfecta, era un ángel, era… la persona que amaba. Ambos sentían la caricia del otro. La música seguía tocando. Aquella melodía que solo en sus labios podía triunfar.

-Te amo…

Tomoyo se sorprendió.

**Siento que mi alma no puede vivir  
cuando tu no estas cerca de mi  
solo puedo decírtelo así  
eres tu quien me hace feliz**

**Siento que mi alma no puede vivir  
cuando tu no estas cerca de mi  
solo puedo decírtelo así  
eres tu quien me hace feliz**

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro e instantes después ya disfrutaban de los besos y las caricias del otro. Aquella noche era especial. Un sueño inolvidable. Una realidad. El comienzo de un amor…

-FIN-

--

NdA: Espero que les haya gustado aunque creo que el final ha sido algo brusco… las situaciones se han dado demasiado deprisa. Aún así muchas gracias por leer mi fic y no olviden enviar review.

Se despide:

KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne


End file.
